New People, eh?
by Pandahawaiian123
Summary: Well, It was just a normal day for 12 year olds Sydney and Megan, that is until their principle comes in with new students who happen to be VERY gifted! INCLUDE THE GODS! Set after The Last Olympian
1. Chapter 1

**Sydney's POV**

* * *

'_Walking, Walking, Walking…STOP! Look both ways…then…RUNNNNNN**!'**_

That's usually what my mind is like in the morning while going to school.

Now, you may be thinking, who the hell is this crazy chick?! Well, allow me to introduce myself will you? My name is Sydney Santos, and I am 12 years old and attend 'Special Arts School For the Gifted and Orphanage'. My school has two buildings. The first being the school DUH, and the second being the orphanage. My school is pretty decent for 'gifted' students, and by gifted, I mean crazy and psychotic. Ooh! A bunny! Anyways, my school is really nice. It is very clean and everyone is pretty nice, except for the 'Clique Queen' crew, which I avoid at all costs, but if I run into them, they run away either crying, begging for mercy as they run, or just plain scared. I'm pretty scary to those who annoy me, but am sweet to my loved ones!

So, my school has grey, unscratched lockers, a HUGE cafeteria with TONS of food, and somewhat rude teachers. Only a select few are liked by the students at the school. Just think of the Highschool Musical school, but with every red bit, its turquoise, and just a tad bit messier, even though I said my school was clean, but not to each corner! Not all schools are blessed to be perfect, same as people. And the orphanage looks like a boarding school, like one you would see in movies! We all have roommates, and my mates are the best! They're also my best friends, but one of them is in Florida at the moment, sadly. But now you kinda not really get a visual look at where I live, the orphanage is a block away from the school. Don't know why and I don't care to know.

Maybe this would be a good time to describe how I look. I'm half fiilipino and half greek, so mind the skin. My skin is medium fair and I have blackish hair that is always questioned if I dyed it. I WILL NEVER DYE MY HAIR PEOPLE! Sorry about the little outburst. So, I'm wearing a white tee shirt with the numbers 68 on it,Nike shorts, and black and white Nike and Jordans mixed together shoes, with my black backpack.

The reason I'm late is because A: I am a VERY heavy sleeper and B: I just don't care about school, but I must attend if I want to stay at the orphanage. By the way, our school goes to kindergarten to grade 8, so I'm in grade 7. Well, classes start at 8:10 and it's already 7:58, and not to mention that my class is on the third floor. 'I'll never make it! Unless I teleport, yeah right' I snorted. Losing my breath I stopped running for my life and sat on the bench outside the school. 'Maybe all I need is a break' I think light headedly. So close! I can just hear the chatter of my classmates getting closer and closer to me! It's like there's a ton of them actually, but there's only 20 or so kids in my class, and its all the way on the third floor, nearly impossible to open the windows without the teachers help, and besides, it's 8 degrease celcius, so it's pretty cold.

I didn't even realize that I closed my eye's until I opened them to see at least 20 or 30 strangers walking up to the front doors talking and chatting excitedly. They went up to the monitor at the front door and requested access, which was obliviously declined.

"Sorry, but without a pass or a letter or recommendation, I can't let you in" says the person on the intercom. I decided to be the hero and jump into their conversation with the machine.

"Hey, you guys need any help?" I ask as politely as I can, being that I'm pretty arrogant to untrusted people, but they look innocent enough. They all stopped conversing and looked at me, until a pretty blonde girl with stormy gray eyes answered:

"Yes, actually. We're here for the 'Soon To Be Teacher' program and were requested by Mrs. Riley. Are you a student here by any chance?" she asked. Wow, who knew teenagers could actually be nice.

"Umm, yeah, I'm a student. I'll let you guys in, just excuse me" I said as I took out the school pass. They cleared the entrance to the door and I pressed to monitor.

"Hey BB, it's me, Sydney. Mind letting me in with these guys? They say they're from the 'Soon To Teachers' program" I say into the intercom.

"Sure, just let me see if there's an actual program here….Ah! yup, sorry for not letting you guys in! Mrs. Riley is expecting you guys, just gimme a sec!" answered BB. I swipe the card into the monitor and the door opens.

"C'mon guys" I say as I hold the door for them. They each give me their thanks when they pass by. Once all in, I run up the stairs to my classroom, hoping that I'm not late, but as I get there, I see that everyone's talking and having fun. I grab a stacked chair and sit beside one of my quiet yet awesome best friends named Megan.

Now, let's describe Megan! Megan is half German and half Greek, and has brown-blonde hair that has a bit of 'poof' to it. She usually wears things blue and she LOVES the water and water animals! She is always seen as the cute nerdy girl in the class, but is never bullied cause of her sweetness. She has sea greeny-ocean blue eyes while I have black onyx orbs, that can surprisingly get darker when I'm angry, and Megan's eyes get ocean blue when she's happy, sea green when she's disappointed or in a negative attitude, and gets grayish eyes when she's in the 'smart zone' as I call it, and a mix of all the colors when she's just normal. Anyways, I see that she reads the 'Percy Jackson Sea of Monsters' and I slowly creep on her.

"I know your there Sydney" she says without even looking up from her book. It's creepy yet cool how she does it.

"Dang, how did you know?" I ask disappointed.

"I'm special like that" she responds as she puts her book away. She's reading the Percy Jackson series.

Unlike her, I finished the WHOLE series and am on the 'Hero's Of Olympus' series. After that, we start to chat. I start to ask why she didn't wake me up, but she responds that I slept like the dead and I couldn't even be woken up if our volcano was spewing out lava and our whole village had to evacuate. Oh fun fact: I LIVE IN HAWAII! Yup! Maui, Hawaii! So, we both chat it up and make plans for afterschool things, until our principle walks into the room, but what catches my attention is the trail of students behind her.

The same students at the entrance.

"Oh Hey! It's you!" says the boy who looked about 17 and had sea green eyes, just like Megan's, weird…

* * *

**Woo! That was alot to write! remember to review, follow and favorite! IMAGE DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! DON'T SUE ME! THEIR OUTFITS ARE ON MY PROFILE! I DONT OWN PERCY JACKSON!**


	2. Chapter 2

Megan's POV

Another day in the life of the AWESOME Megan. Let me start by introducing myself! Hi I'm Meganeus Iola no last name! I'm currently twelve years old and an orphan and attend a school for children with 'special' problems, aka, crazy people. But not everyone is crazy!...Ok, yeah, everyone is pretty much crazy. Wonder why I'm here? Well, when you get to the school, you have the opportunity to just attend school or be in the orphanage a block away from it _and_ attend school. Well, now i attend a school for crazy people! But I do have a bit of a learning disability. I have ADHD and Dyslexia, and so does my best friend named Sydney, but she also has Psycopathy. If you don't know what it is, then look it up.

So, onto my apperance. I have brownish-blondish hair that reaches mid back and has a little bit of 'poof' to it. and I'm currently wearing a plain white v-neck tee shirt and light blue distressed denim shorts with my awesome galaxy Vans, and i have a beautiful brown victorian backpack, with a FujiFix film camera. anyway's, at the moment, I'm talking to my best friend, Sydney. We started talking about random things to do after school, like going to Taco Bell, or going to the park, until we were interuppted by Mrs. Riley, the school principle.

"Oh hey! It's you!" exclaims a guy with black tossled hair and sea green eyes. Weird, he kinda looks like me...

"Students! Listen up please!" said Mrs. Riley, but since theres at least 20 of us (not to mention they were being loud), it almost seemed as if she was talking in a hushed tone. She kept on trying to get the others attention, until Sydney decided to be the awesome savior. (Sarcasm)

"HEY!" That got everyone's attention. Even the teenagers.

"SHUT UP!'' she said as she sat down. Our classmates were kinda scared, and the teenagers were pretty impressed. So much fury in a little body. Don't underestimate the power of Sydney and myself.

"Continue" said Sydney in a calm voice, but I knew here for a very long time, and I could practically hear the smugness in her voice as she could feel the fears wavering off the students.

"Thank you Sydney, for that lovely...announcment." said Mrs. Riley. Even she seemed scared.

"Now, these people behind me are here for the 'Soon to be Teacher' program I have have set up. These kids will be here for the whole year, and since your own teacher is sick in the hospital, these kids will take over. Bye." said Mrs. Riley and then she left the room without sparing a glance.

"Wow. That was kinda rude." I said. A few people chuckled,

"Nah, it was just plain stupid." Sydney said. More people laughed, including the new people.

"So, do you wanna know our names or not?" asked Sydney, rudely. Sydney's in defense mode now.

"Well, I'm Annabeth, this is Athena, Percy, Poseidon, Thalia, Zeus, Jason, Aphrodite, Piper, Hephasteus, Leo, Ares, Clairesse, Nico, Hades, Connor and Travis Stoll, Hermes, Will, Apollo, Artemis, Demeter, Katie and Hera" said Annabeth. Well that settled everything.

"Hey, what's that on the teachers desk?"asks Sydney curiously. Brianna reaches it, then hands it back to Steven, who hands it to Josh, who hands it to Sydney. She looks at it for a moment.

"WOAH" exclaims Sydney.

"WHAT?" We all ask, very curious on why Sydney was excited.

"I cannot seem to read it...HERE MEGAN!" She says and hands it to me.

"Gee, thanks. Your the best" I say sarcastically. Sydney put her hand on her heart, looking touched.

"Aww! Thanks Megan!" Says Sydney as she wipes away a fake tear. I roll my eyes at her acting. I being to read.

_" Hello students, interns, and all who hear or read this. This is a schedule I have left behind when I am away. I would like 3 older interns with 1 student so they can help them with their homework. Mrs. Riley has the rest of the information, which she will drop by during lunch"_

_Sincerely__, Mrs. Brookelyn"_

"Well, you heard the women. We have to partner up'' says Sydney. Sydney walks towards the teachers desk and automatically sees a 'partner up' sheet.

"How did you know where that was?" asks Annabeth. I nearly jump out of my skin. The high schoolers were so quiet, I didn't even notice them.

"Cause, this morning when I was loosening the bolts on her chair, I saw it on her desk,a long with the note" says Sydney as if it's nothing new or special.

"Wait. Loosening the bolts on-" says Annabeth, but her sentence was cut short by Percy sprawled out on the ground with the chair broken beside him.

"Ow" Is all Percy says, and shakily gets off the floor.

"Hey! You looked just like Megan there for a second when I smacked her with whip creme!" Says Sydney gleefully. I roll my eyes at the memory.

Then everyone just busted out laughing. Once we all calmed down, we sat at the desks, while Leo and Hephaestus fixed the chair. Weird names too.

"Hey, uh i just noticed. You guys are named after the Greek Gods Of Olympus!" I exclaim. The teens stop what they're doing, and turn to look at me. Maybe I hit a serious spot in them. They all look at each other worriedly.

"Well, that's because our parents all were into Greek Mythology, so they named us after them," says Athena.

"Oh, Okay!" I say, but there's still something fishy about them. Sydney then sits down on her desk beside me.

"So, what do we do now?" she asks. I look at her as if she's from another planet.

"Didn't you hear what I was saying?" I say.

"Nope. It goes in one ear and out the other," Sydney says. I roll my eyes and explain what we have to do. Athena in the meantime, was calling out partners. I was paired with Percy and Posedion, and Sydney was paired with Hades and Nico. We went and sat on the ground next to each other.

"SO what do you guys need help with?" asks Percy.

"Life," states Sydney. I chuckle at her.

"Other than life," says Nico.

"Well, I need help with geometry," says Sydney.

"I need help with Math," I say.

"Lets get started then" says Percy.

This will be a long period of time.

* * *

**HERE'S THE SECOND CHAPTER! REVIEW, FAV, FOLLOW AND BE AWESOME! I DON'T OWN ANYTHANG EXCEPT FOR SYDNEY AND MEGAN! LUV U ALL!**

***BROFIST***


	3. Chapter 3 Emily's Back!

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON!**

* * *

**No one's POV**

Once the kids and teens were done helping each other, the lunch bell rang. The teens were sitting across the room and the grade 7's were sitting on the other side. It was pretty silent, with some chatter here and there, but it was just overall uncomfortable. When it was the quietest moment, there was a rumbling coming from the rooftop. Everyone looked up to see what it was, until the ceiling tile cracked, and there fell a girl. That girl in particular had caramel brown-blonde hair and lightning blue eyes, and was rather skinny, but the muscle made up for it. On her back was her backpack, but also a jet pack, and she was wearing a helmet.

The teens look at the girl with utter surprise, the the grade 7's faces lit up with joy.

"EMILY! YOUR BACK!" cheered Sydney and Megan, and ran over to help her up. Emily hugged Sydney and Megan, and the rest of the class came over to greet her.

"So...how was Florida?" asked Sydney giddily. **(?) **Everyone agreed at what she said and quieted down for Emily to tell her story. Once she was done, everyone started to chat to her and go back to lunch.

"Here, lemme help you get the jet pack off," offered Sydney. Emily agreed greatfully, while Megan took off Emily's helmet. Then the trio looked at the broken pieces of the ceiling, then back to each other.

"So, what do we do about the ceiling?" asked Megan. Megan and Emily looked at each other, then to Sydney, but Sydney wasn't there. Instead she was piling up the pieces in the center of the room.

"Good thinking Syd. Now all we gotta do is sweep it up and-what are you doing?" asked Emily. Sydney went to her bag and brought out a small container, along with another one. She spilled the first container on top of the pile, and the second one around the circle of rubble.

"Sydney, what are you planning?" asked Megan cautiously as she stepped a few feet back with Emily.

"I am burning the evidance!" said Sydney, and she pulled out a match and lit it. Everyone looked at her fearfully.

"WOAH! Okay Sydney, just put the match down so we all don't blow up!" said Emily.

"Don't worry you guys! It will be fine! I put this cool liquid around the pile so it doesn't spread!" said Sydney, and she dropped the match and ran to saftey. The pile immediantly began to burn, and it looked like a huge bonfire. Sydney was right, the fire didn't spread. It stayed in the pile of ash-which it now was.

"Will it ever go out?" asked Megan. Sydney looked thoughtful about it, then grief and embarassment covered her face.

"No. I didn't think of that" she said sheepishly. Everyone groaned, and the grade 7's looked at Megan, then the teens/demigods and gods.

"You cannot tell ANYONE about this, alright? If you do, we will all be captured!" said Megan seriously, and she started to roll up her sleeves. The teens didn't care, so they nodded their heads. Megan then thrusted out her hand, and out came water from her palm. It sprayed onto the fire. Then Megan put down her hand, and looked over at the teens, who looked at her with disbelief.

"That's pretty cool," said Percy, and shot Megan a lopsided smile. Megan smiled. Finally, people could take her and everyone's powers. Then the grade 7's all stoop up.

"Stand up," commanded Emily. She, Sydney and Megan all stood in front of the teens.

"When you say you won't tell anyone about Megan's powers, that means you won't tell anyone about ours," says Sydney. She then looks back at the grade 7's.

**( THE POWERS ARE BASED OFF OF XMEN POWERS! )**

Emily's eyes turn white, iris and pupil and everything, and the clouds outside turned stormy. The sinks in the back of the room begin to rattle, and the water slowly snakes out of the sinks and twirl around Megan. The room becomes visually darker and Sydney's iris' turn golden, and she takes all the darkness, and forms it all into small balls in the palm of her hand. The kids behind them also showed off their powers. Nia, who is the strongest and toughest girl in the whole school, skin turns into metal. Carley teleports right behind the teens, who look shocked at her just showing up there, and the kids all show off their powers.

"Well, now you know our secret, which means you CAN'T tell ANYONE! UNDERSTAND?" yells Sydney. The teens look at her and nod their heads. Sydney smirks.

"Good. Now I will explain our powers. Emily can control weather. She can make hurricanes and tornados happen at anytime, and she can control lightning. Her nickname is Streak," said Sydney. Emily smirks smugly and Thalia, Jason and Zeus look at her in disbelief. Sydney then turns to Megan.

"Megan can make water come out of her hands, and can attract it towards her and manipulate water. She can also do something called 'Blood Control', in which she can control someones blood," says Sydney, and Megan looks down to her shoes. Emily gives her a pat on the back and a side hug to reassure her. Sydney rubs her shoulder soothingly.

"Well, Megan had to use Blood Control once, and she hates it. She will only use it in emergencies," says Sydney. "Her nickname is Aquarius" Percy and Poseidon looked at Megan with sympathy and they also looked impressed. Then Sydney pointed to herself.

"I can manipulate darkness, and create a ball out of it. If I were to shoot this ball towards someone, they would die. I would absorb their energy and use their energy to heal myself and others. In other words, I am life and death. I could take their energy by touching, but that would also mean taking their memories. Even by touching someone, at my will, I could make them unconcious. My nickname is Blackout." says Sydney. Nico and Hades looked downright impressed.

Then the recess bell rang. Everyone transformed back and went out into the hall.

"Remember what I said. Don't tell anyone, or else." said Sydney as she turned towards the teens and the shadows all went towards her open palm and flew into a circle. Sydney smirked at the reactions, and then the dark ball soaked into her skin. Megan and Emily both pulled Sydney towards outside, and mouthed 'sorrys' to the teens, who just stood there.

"Well, they are _really_ full of suprises. aren't they?" asked Percy. The teens agreed, and then chatted happily about the childrens' powers.

* * *

**WELL, THAT WAS SHORT AGAIN! SORRY! IT'S MY BRO'S BIRTHDAY! HE IS FINALLY 18! WOOT! ANYWAYS FAVORITE, FOLLOW ME, AND REVIEW! LUV U ALL! **

***BROFIST***


End file.
